The Bad Touch Continues
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: StaminaRose's Bad Touch continues as it should. Chapter 2 originally belonged to StaminaRose. Sent it to me 3 years ago just to have a read. Now it's finally released to the public. RE-UPLOADED.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyonko: So you're really going to post this back up?**

**Hell yeah I am! It's Fanfiction's fault for not wanting to put proper filters and this was StaminaRose's great fic! I'm posting it back up and I will never let it go!**

**(Drake Nolsa: March 27)**

**Been a long time huh? Read your profile and yeah it is a shame that you're no longer keeping it up. Sad, I was waiting for a long time for that Lucky Star Fantasy you had in mind. That and your several ideas for Bad Touch, especially that AyanoXMisao and the NanakoXKonata as well as the MisaoXAyanoXKagami you had.**

**You said that you're let people take over your stuff. I felt like asking you if I can take over some of your ideas. Lucky Star ones that is. I still have all those emails about what we talked about from that Fantasy Lucky Star of course I want to keep it simple at the very least, like what you had in mind. I would go for the insane magic stuff that we had talked about but that would be too much. As for the 3 M-Rated work you have, and the rest of Bad Touch, since I have part of the 2nd chapter, I would like to take over.**

**I'm probably sounding rather demanding here but a person known as WriterofArt continued Bad Touch and it left me amazingly annoyed since it was never something you would have written and felt like I had to do something. Speaking of which, how far did you get with Bad Touch chapter 2 anyway? I still have the one you sent me 3 years ago, or was it 2? Whatever.**

**I really want to know what happened after Minami trying to calm herself down from everything she saw in the room. Yeah... I'm still annoyed with WriterofArt that I can't even talk about things normally... Ah well.**

**Thanks to FF. net's change in profile email layout, I can't find our full conversations with what I said in there so I can only go with what you sent me from my normal email.**

**Anyway, I wish to take over some of your fics if you let me. As for me needing to calm down... I think I'll play Corpse Party that I got on my PSP. Maybe crapping myself might help me.**

**(StaminaRose: March 27)**

**Drakey, You have absolutely my entire blessing to do whatever the hell you like with my fictions and my ideas - unlike the other fellow (and i have posted my opinion to that into a review on his story) i trust a writer of your calibre with my former-work and have absolutely no fears of what you might do. You were a gorgeous little help when i was writing, or when i just wanted to get ideas out of my head, and when i finally write my great novella (set in 16th century Italy, in a small underwater village near Tuscany, with aliens) i will cite you as a helper.**

**as for my plans and other work... we have hit a snag here. one of the major reasons i stopped writing for quite a while was that my computer went kaput (hey! turns out wine and a laptop dont mix!) and i couldnt get any of my old plans off. Now, we both know how obessively i planned things. Yeah, i couldnt be arsed rewriting that, and i am now using the web off of an £800 gaming rig (*squee*) and thus i dont think i have ANYTHING left of my old writing stuff. No i shall have a look around to trand fiany bits or pieces, but it may all be stuck permantnly in a head which is - lets be honest - between alcoholism, casual drug use and not a little bit of brutal face-fucking completely wrecked.**

**That said, i still enjoy reading and would be happy to go over ideas with you whenever ya feel like it.**

**also, yes, you have total permission to post this message whereever you want if you wish to show you - unlike Writer - have my full support and more importantly, confidence.**

**Just make damn sure you leave in the part about the facefucking.**

**(Drake Nolsa: March 27)**

**So, you want me to leave in the facefuck that you told me when I paste this on the Bad touch chapter 2... Ok I'm up for it! Remember that you're the one who asked for it.**

**And thanks Stamina that you're still willing to help me out.**

**I've got to find a better way to show this message. Whatever, Bad Touch is back baby!**

**I don't own Lucky Star. Bad touch originally belongs to StaminaRose**

**The Bad Touch Continues**

"Kay Yu-chan, I'll do it, then you copy me."

"O-Okay…"

"We're gonna touch ya now Minami, 'kay?" Konata asked, using the gentler voice she had been adopting throughout this bizarre scenario to calm her. Minami said nothing, her only response to nod stiffly. It was easy to see her discomfort - she lay on the bed like it was made of nails, every muscle tensed under her stress. _'Ah well, maybe she'll get better after we start.'_Konata thought as she sighed internally.

The second she felt the hand cover her breast Minami closed her eyes tightly and took a sharp breath, tensing her muscles even more than before. But when it made no movements she found herself feeling a little less jumpy. The hand cupped what little was there gently - without pressure - simply allowing her to get used to its presence. It felt soft, and being touched there almost felt… natural.

The next hand she felt wasn't on her breast but instead brushed her stomach, making gentle motions across her bare skin that she guessed were meant to help calm her, a feat they accomplished. Minami felt herself relax and finally allowed herself to sink into the bed, Miyuki's soft warm covers giving her a comforting feeling.

When her breast was squeezed slightly, she barely made a sound, taking slow deep breaths and allowing herself to be kneaded. The massage went on for only a minute or so before another hand was pressed to her bosom, and the actions were repeated - though far more timidly.

Yutaka couldn't stop smiling as her friend took another deep breath, she even thought she saw a nervous smile on her lips too. At the same time, the pink haired girl felt so strange having her hand in that place. Touching someone there… it was almost like kissing wasn't it? Something lovers did instead of friends.

Yutaka saw her cousin signalling instead of speaking - probably to keep the silence intact - before taking her hand from the girl below them and lowering her head instead.

Minami gasped as she felt a pair of soft lips brush past her sensitive teat, before turning red and mumbling an apology for the sound she had just made. Warm breath tickled at her skin as Konata leaned down again, this time to embrace the delicate nub in that same warmth. As one breast was suckled, the other was massaged delicately, simple round motions over her supple flesh.

Eventually Konata pulled away, and smirked to herself as she saw Minami raise herself an inch or two from the bed to follow before collapsing onto the bed in embarrassment. The tall girl's hair pooled around her on the sheets, for the first time unable to hide her scarlet face as the redness made its way over her cheeks and down her neck to the rest of her body. _'I'm glad she's enjoying this at least.'_The otaku thought to herself with satisfaction as she lowered her head to the other side, closing her eyes and yet again breathing soft warm breath over the beautiful pink bud.

Minami barely suppressed a squeal as a tiny lick was dealt to her nipple, followed by another and another. Slowly, Konata teased the tip of her tongue around her areola, spreading warm saliva over her, before flicking it across rapidly - sending a shiver down Minami's spine as the younger girl began to suspect that her upperclassman wasn't only doing this for innocent reasons. Then, just as before, she suckled. Taking long, slow draws on her as she pumped the tiny mammary for its non-existent quarry.

Now her free hand didn't just massage the other bosom, every so often she would draw a single finger over it, using the moistness she had left as a lubricant to tease it. Adoring the way that every motion sent a twitch into her young 'student'. On a whim she held the hand out to Yutaka, who took it tentatively and allowed herself to be guided down to her friend's free nipple - still moist and standing painfully erect in the cool air.

Immediately Yutaka understood what she was being told to do, and begun replicating her cousin's actions without Minami even noticing the switch. Teasing the rock-hard teat between her fingers and watching in innocent amazement at the reactions she could get - anything from tiny but recognizable twitches to unsteady breathing. _'I… I want to do more…'_The tiny girl thought to herself, her eyes fixated on her goal and unable to look away.

Minami could hardly think under her treatment, trying to hide her enjoyment from even herself underneath the piles of shame she was feeling. But when she felt that second smaller pair of lips on her - sucking and licking and kissing at her breast with what could only really be described as passion, she could no longer deny herself. The tall girl bit her lip, trying to keep that moan inside her for as long as possible - only for it to build up and become louder when it finally escaped.

Her two helpers smiled for very different reasons as they heard her long drawn out whimper of pleasure, but only one knew why she had crossed her legs so tightly - and why every few seconds they squeezed even tighter for just a moment.

She looked down at the two girls, each now lying either side of her on the bed with their heads resting on her as they 'massaged' her. Yutaka's eyes were closed, her expression peaceful as she concentrated on helping her friend. However, Konata's eyes were wide open, staring straight at her even as she sucked her enthusiastically.

Suddenly she stopped and rolled from the bed, standing and stretching in her shorts - still ignoring her partial nudity.

"You think you got it enough to do it regularly Yu-chan?"

Yutaka lifted herself to her feet before answering, knowing she would have felt odd to talk whilst leaning on her naked form.

"Um… I think so, was I doing it right?"

"Perfect." Konata nodded, giving a thumbs up and a smile that didn't look entirely clean (not that her cousin noticed).

"It's a very nice thing you're doing Kobayakawa-san." Miyuki broke her silence to compliment the young girl. "As long as you do that a few times a day, by the end of a week or two Minami-san is bound to see a change." Yutaka smiled widely, pride swelling in her chest as she knew for certain she was really helping her best friend do something that would make her feel good.

"Thank you for your help Yutaka-san." Minami said quietly, sitting up from the bed.

"It's no problem." The girl replied shyly, immensely happy to be thanked but trying to hide it. "Oneechan, when do I know to stop?" She asked.

"Five, ten more minutes at the most should do it." Konata answered. "But take your time, Miyuki-san and I can entertain ourselves." She winked, such obvious flirtation in her voice that even Yutaka understood there was something going on between them. "I'm just gonna dim the lights a little okay? Its too bright in here."

"Okay." Yutaka said happily, before giving off a small yawn and stretching herself - already a little tired from the long day. "Do you want to lie down again Minami-chan?"

"You could if you're tired." Minami offered, sitting on the bed with her back against the wall for support, inviting her smaller classmate to lie on her and rest. Yutaka accepted gratefully, laying herself on the older girl's lap whilst letting Minami supported her head in her arms - holding her close to her breast.

"I can hear Minami-chan's heartbeat." Yutaka giggled as she pressed her ear to her chest. "It's beating pretty quickly…" She thought aloud.

"Sorry…" The usually calm girl replied. "Is this okay?"

"Uh-huh." Yutaka nodded as she shifted her weight into the right position, supported comfortably as her friend's arms cradled her head and her shoulders. It was such a nice position that she couldn't help but close her eyes and snuggle into the girl holding her - something she hadn't gotten to do since the firework festival.

"Are you asleep Yutaka-chan?" The taller girl asked quietly not wanting to wake her if she had.

"No, sorry." She replied without moving. "I'm just a little tired." She yawned.

Not wanting to open her eyes Yutaka simply felt for the teat, brushing over Minami's skin with her lips until she found the pink patch of her areola - whilst she let one hand drift to the other side and begin kneading it again.

Minami could feel the tight seal of her friend's lips on her, the suction as she pulled at her flesh, trying to tease out something from her. Yutaka's confidence grew and she began to do it harder, taking long deeper pulls on Minami's breast - pressing her face against the flushed bosom of the girl she cared most about in the world. Meanwhile her occupied hand sped its motions - tiny childish fingers touching and rubbing and squeezing the taller girl where she had never been touched before today.

Minami tried to take deep calming breaths but quickly found the only things that came out were fast unsteady pants and so settled for trying to keep herself as quiet as she could be. The tall girl had never really realized how sensitive she was there. Usually she tried to ignore her chest entirely, rarely even touching it on the very few times she tries pleasuring herself. But now just another girl's simple touch was sending sparks up and down her body, making her writhe and twitch and feeling truly unforgettable. Maybe some of that was just because it was someone else but her doing it, but that couldn't have been all could it? She had to have been feeling receptive in some way just to get to this level of excitement. _'Is that why this feels so good? Because I was already aroused?'_It wasn't really hard for her to take a guess as to why. _'Is it because it's Yutaka-chan doing it?'_

The tall teenage girl had to grind her teeth concentrate all her will from jumping upwards as a stray tooth scraped over the very tip of her nipple - but her reaction was not from discomfort, and the pleasured whimper she gave was evidence of that. Minami caught Yutaka looking at her, her wide green eyes watching her reaction as a blush made its way across her childish features, something which only set Minami's off even stronger - knowing she couldn't let her friend know just how much she was enjoying this.

"Sorry Minami-chan…" Yutaka apologised carefully - not entirely sure what that sound her friend had just made was supposed to signify. It had sounded close to one of pain, but not exactly the same.

"Its okay…" The mint haired girl answered as reservedly as she could manage. "I'm fine." She said, trying to show she wasn't hurt at all.

"Oh, okay." Yutaka smiled back warmly.

As she continued Minami kept her lips sealed tightly, hoping she would be able to keep more noises at bay. _'What does this mean, if I enjoy being touched like this by Yutaka so much?'_Nothing bad surely, after all if it was a man or a woman pleasuring you it was still the same feeling wasn't it? It didn't mean anything, and besides - Yutaka was her closest friend.

Minami tried to chastise herself, to cut off the thoughts before they revealed something she didn't want to know about herself - or rather admit something to herself she knew quite well to be true.

That question kept coming back. Why was she okay letting her best friend do this - more than that why was she enjoying it - when it couldn't possibly be seen normal could it? Konata and Miyuki seemed comfortable enough and they were very good friends, but then didn't their behaviour seem to be going a bit beyond the realms of friends?

That sudden thought reminded her of the other girls in the room and her head shot up, hoping they hadn't been watching her and whatever strange expressions she had been making.

Minami immediately wished she hadn't looked, but at the same time she couldn't look away.

"Nnn… Ko…Konata!" No more words could leave Miyuki's mouth as she lay writhing on the floor. A sight that would have been even more scandalous had she not regained her dressing gown at some point. The pink haired girl clutched the single piece of clothing to her body like her life depended on it, but in reality it looked to Minami like she was fast losing the war to keep it.

One side of the white fluffy gown had been pulled away, revealing a milky white thigh, whilst the belt had long been discarded - forcing the pink haired girl to use her hands to hold it together tightly to keep herself decent for as long as she could.

When Miyuki was touched, she shook her head violently, sending long pink hair flicking in all directions. When she was still, it was obvious from the heaving of her chest and her unwillingness to just bolt from the room that she wasn't in a normal mindset.

"Should I do that again?" Konata asked mischievously as she lay over her far taller friend, one hand trying to fully open the annoying white gown at her chest, the other disappearing under the cloth between her legs. Minami could plainly see her role model's face now - flushed with heat, eyes unfocused, her head leaning back as far as it could go from the source of her pleasure. Her breaths came as short unsteady pants, mixed with tiny moans or whines.

Suddenly Miyuki lost her grip on part of her coverings and the chest part was immediately pulled across - exposing the girl's large left breast to the world, one nipple standing far more erect and altogether much bigger than her own had been. Miyuki's eyes shut tightly in shame as she realised, but she made no attempt to cover it.

"Oh, Miyuki-san. It looks so hard~~" Konata teased, blowing cold air over her friends uncovered nipple.

In a flash Konata had fixed her mouth around the girl's supple flesh. Minami found herself completely unable to shift her gaze, intent on watching as her friend's large bosom moved upwards - being suckled on far harder and far more noisily than her own. The otaku kept pulling upwards until the breast escaped her mouth with a wet pop and surrendered to gravity - only for her to repeat her action again and again as Miyuki winced and moaned beneath her. Eventually the tiny girl ceased her teasing and became stationary once again, the pink haired girl below her starting to quieten and return to small gasps instead of loud whimpers.

"Kiss." It wasn't a question or a request, it was an order. And yet, far from resisting, the moment her short friend said it Miyuki leaned up and did just that.

Minami found herself overawed, having never seen anyone kiss so passionately (having hardly seen anyone kiss actually) and found her own lips were actually tingling in sympathetic pleasure to her friends.

Konata lay down beside her now, resting her head into the crook of her friends neck and allowing the panting girl respite from her pleasurable torment. After a minute or so had passed one of the Miyuki's hands shyly made its way to the front of Konata's underwear, and she made an embarrassed smile as she stroked her fingers over the fabric.

The smaller teen opened her eyes, and Minami suppressed the urge to look away as they locked on hers. Konata smiled at her, before pushing her hand slowly back between Miyuki's legs - the dressing gown protecting her privacy but her sudden unsteady exhale destroying it again, there was no doubt in Minami's mind about what was happening to her.

Without thinking one of the timid slim girl's hands snaked downwards, past Yutaka's tiny frail body, coming to a rest at her own panties. When tentative fingertips found the damp patch of moisture already soaking through their master wasn't even sure she was surprised. The situation was quickly getting out of hand, but she could no longer deny she needed to do 'It' more than she had ever needed it before.

Terrified of being caught by anyone, let alone Yutaka, Minami was unable to move at any more than a snail's pace over herself - but even that offered some relief at least. Moving her digits in soft circles around the cotton of her most important place, she herself shocked at her own behaviour even whilst she did it.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to stop. How could she? The sight of her friends naked and posing before her eyes, of two beautiful women making love in front of her, and of her best friend nuzzling so tenderly and lovingly into her bare breasts - it was just too much for her.

Concentrating on the feeling of having her sensitive nubs pleasured, Minami continued stroking herself, faster now, trying to tease the side of her panties across to give herself direct contact with her aching burning core. She leaned her head back again, closing her eyes and listening intently to the wet clicks and the soft moans coming from the other side of the room - sounds that she could only hope her best friend wouldn't be able to comprehend.

"Minami-chan?" All of a sudden, Minami realized Yutaka's touch had stopped, so had the other sounds from the room. "What are you doing?" The tiny girl in her lap asked, confusion evident on her face.

"Nothing." She answered simply, trying to maintain her usual calm voice. Minami's hand darted away from where she had put it, pretending instead to be scratching her thigh. Her face however was not so easy to disguise, even she could feel it burning up from her cheeks.

Looking up, she saw the other two girls watching her, with sympathetic expressions.

"I need to go get a drink of water. Please excuse me." The tall girl forced out, in a tone that would have been completely convincing if there hadn't been an audible shake in her voice. She didn't wait for responses, trying to ignore her best friend's concerned looks, simply escaping from the room as quickly as possible - intent on finding somewhere to hide.

"Oneechan… did I do something wrong?" Yutaka asked, looking practically heartbroken. The older girl turned to her young cousin and smiled widely, shaking her head.

"Nah, you were perfect. But I'll go see what I can do okay? You just keep Miyuki-san company."

Yutaka nodded happily, relieved everything was okay. As Konata left she turned to Miyuki with a smile of her own, glad at least to be spending time with someone who was so important to both her best friend and her cousin.

**Next chapter is done by me since she didn't finish it from this point on. Look forward to it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyonko: And here's your chapter 2. Well, it's actually chapter 3 since you are continuing the rest of the Bad Touch.**

**Thanks for the recap Kyonko.**

**Kyonko: And you're still trying to finish the next chapter aren't you?**

**Yes, let's remind people that I still have another chapter left to finish for this… Thank you for reminding me my biggest fear.**

**Kyonko: Look, I'm not going to say you're digging yourself a hole like I did last time. **

**You just did.**

**Kyonko: Moving on. But remember that Stamina gave you her full support allowing you to take over any of her ideas and her fantasy fic you two talked about.**

**You're right. Stamina, if you're reading this, I got to say again, thanks for all your support and I'm glad that I was there to help you out. That major book you're writing, I hope to read it.**

**I don't own Lucky Star and Bad Touch originally belongs to StaminaRose. **

**Chapter 3**

Minami didn't turn on the lights; she didn't want people to know she was here. The young confused girl had retreated to another room, downstairs - as far away from Yutaka as she could be. The entire house was dark, Miyuki's mother had gone to bed before and her father barely ever came home - he was on some sort of trip right now. No one would find her here.

She had wandered around the room in circles, occasionally stopping to pick up something up to look at out of a need to be distracted. Eventually this failed, and she found herself sitting on the floor with her back up against her friend's couch - still breathing a little heavily from before.

She knelt on the floor, taking deep breaths and trying to calm her blush but it was no use. The thoughts of what she was doing were still playing in her head. She was masturbating while watching Konata and Miyuki doing something that was incredible. Then there was also the fact that Yutaka, her best friend, through her own innocent way, was also helping in the stimulation. She can't blame her for that, it wasn't her fault. She just couldn't believe what she was doing. There was no way she would be able to go back to the room now.

The lights suddenly came on, causing Minami to look for who turned it on. She soon saw the small otaku standing by the light switch and a small smile on her face.

"I don't think this is the kitchen." Konata remarked.

Minami didn't answer to the remark. She just sat there quietly, feeling too embarrassed after everything that happened. Konata certainly doesn't like the silence and decided to get her to talk.

"You want to talk about it?" Konata asked her.

"… It's nothing…" Minami said trying to calm herself.

"No point trying to lie to me. I already know you were busy playing with yourself back there."

Minami could do nothing but blush. Konata couldn't help but giggle at the situation. Once she was done, she scratched the back of her head and then sat next to her.

"Well, I can't really blame you after all; it does feel good~. It's even better when you're with someone." Konata turned to Minami and saw her size shrink when she mentioned it. "It is sort of my fault for that though. I just really got into it, being with Miyuki and all."

"About that Izumi-san. Is there… anything going between… you and Miyuki-san?"

"Yup!" Konata answered without even flinching. "We got together a long time ago. It was about mid-way our second year. I kept dropping hints just so she finally get how I felt. Next thing I knew, we got together and we haven't separated since."

Minami turned to her, trying to understand what she meant only to see her facial appearance to soften with a warm smile about it. She doesn't spend a lot of time when she's around the little otaku but when she does, there was always something about her that always ended up surprising her. This was no different. She was surprised how Konata softened when she was more used to her being hyper and full of obscure references.

"But this isn't about me right now. It's about you." Minami soon remembered what happened back in the room. "You got nothing to worry about. It's natural to feel like that in that sort of situation."

"But… I don't want Yutaka to look at me like I'm some horrible pervert."

"That's where I say you're worrying too much. Believe me when I say that Yu-chan would never think like that. She cares for you and I know that she'll understand."

"But what if she does? I don't want to lose her." Minami was beginning to get all the more depressed thinking about it.

Konata placed her hand on her head, getting Minami to turn to her. She soon saw the blunette give a warm smile.

"Trust me when I say that she will understand. All you really need to do is believe in her that she will understand."

Minami was still nervous about it all but Konata was giving her the smile that was gave her some form of reassurance. That was enough for her to gain back some confidence. She simply nodded, telling her yes and Konata's smile got bigger.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's head back!" Konata stood up happily. "I don't want to leave Yu-chan and Miyuki-san waiting."

Minami hummed in agreement and soon joined her heading back to the room.

The girls returned to the room and where the other girls are. Minami though was feeling nervous returning back here. She wants to put faith in Yutaka that Konata kept telling her but she doesn't know if she can. All she can do now is just hope that she can.

"I'm sorry for leaving the room like that." Minami said with a slightly cracked voice. "I just had a lot on my mind that's all."

"It's alright Minami-chan." Miyuki answered her. "Though I think you should be saying that to Kobayakawa-san rather than all of us."

Minami turned to the little cherry-haired girl who still looked concerned for her friend. The tall girl was getting even more nervous since it was Yutaka, her best friend. She was worried what could possibly be going through her head but she had to say it. The one thing hated more was causing her to feel any form of pain and she doesn't want to be the one to cause it.

"I'm sorry Yutaka." Minami said to her. "I didn't mean to walk out like that."

"It's ok Minami-chan." Yutaka answered with a smile only to shrink in size. "I guess that I didn't do too well huh?"

"No, it's not that! It's just that… it's not something I can talk about that easily."

"Oh. I'm not going to pry if it's that's hard to talk about."

"Thank you Yutaka." Minami smiled hearing that she was willing to not ask.

The two were happy with what they agreed on and they just left it at that. Miyuki could only smile, glad that whatever happened was resolved. Konata on the other hand, although she was glad that things are doing well, was a little disappointed in the two for not saying anything else but it was just a small annoyance. She just left them alone and just sat back with Miyuki.

"Well, since we're all honky-dory with everything now, how about we play a game? I'm sure everyone wants to try something else other than breast growth." The girls giggled a little, except for Minami who turned red. "A good thing I brought my Wii with me. Want to try a few games?"

It was a unanimous vote and they all started playing simple games that works for them.

Time was flying by as they kept on playing up to one in the morning. It was simple fun with all of them laughing at the simple little mistakes in the game, enjoying each other's company and even talking of simple mundane topics such as smells. This is also helping Minami to take her mind off what they were doing earlier. She was also glad that Yutaka wasn't going to question what was wrong and that's all she needed for now. She may tell her but for now, she wants to just enjoy being in the company of others.

The time was 1:45 am and all the girls, except for Konata since she was used to going full all-nighters playing games, were getting tired after such a long time staying awake. It started with a yawn from Yutaka which then eventually spread to the rest of the girls. The blunette had to make a comment about it.

"I guess everyone is ready to sleep huh?" Konata said.

"It seems like it." Miyuki said with a smile. "I don't normally stay up this late to be honest."

"I don't stay up this late either Onee-chan." Yutaka said as she rubs her eyes.

Minami nodded, agreeing with them. Konata just had to let out a chuckle about it.

"Well, there's no point for us to keep on going. Let's head to sleep."

"Then allow me to set out the futons for everyone."

"Let me help Miyuki-san." Minami said as she got up from the floor.

The two girls started setting up the futons around the floor by Miyuki's bed. Minami handled folding out the futon while Miyuki let down another one down.

"Well, that should do." Miyuki said.

"But what about Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked her and turned to Konata, feeling concern for her.

"Don't worry about me Yu-chan." Konata said with her cat-grin smile. "I'm sharing with Miyuki." She then turned to Miyuki with a wink only to be responded with a red face of embarrassment. Fortunately Yutaka didn't quite understand it but Minami did.

They turned off the lights and then said their goodnights to each other.

By about this time, they would all begin to drift off to sleep and some of them have but there was only one person still awake. Minami was staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep even after being awake for a long time, she thought by now she would be able to sleep but it apparently it was false hope. She was haunted by her thoughts of what has transpired, of what was meant to help her led to opening to more lustful desires. She does not blame it on anyone since she wanted her breasts to grow bigger. But then other thoughts came to bother her. She was thinking of something that she didn't quite explain to Konata. She was thinking about how Yutaka was touching her.

She was aroused when Konata and Yutaka tried to help her but when she was alone with the cherry head girl, she started to feel hotter and that the pleasure somehow increased far greater than when they started. She was still trying to understand why she felt like that. Her heart began to beat harder than usual, much like before as she continued to understand why. She then turned to see if the little girl is asleep and she was indeed sleeping comfortably. Her face was relaxed without any form of impurities. She was just so cute to look at when she was like this. There was never a single moment where she didn't get to see her like this and it always put her at ease. Without thinking, she was moving closer to the Yutaka's face. She was just too cute that she wanted to get closer and was about to place her lips with hers. All she needed was to move a few more inches.

"Mm…" Yutaka let out a sigh in her sleep, causing Minami to realize what she was doing.

_I-I was about to k-kiss her…_

Minami was panicking. She never wanted to do that to anyone before. She never once thought of kissing another person, let alone a girl. But of all the people she was about to kiss it was going to be her best friend. She was glad that she didn't do so but at the same time, she felt disappointed for not taking the chance. Why was she feeling conflicted about it? She shouldn't have any of these desires for Yutaka; she doesn't want to have any desires to actually take any form of advantage on Yutaka. Yet somewhere in her, she wants to do it.

_Is it that I…?_

She turned to the shorter girl again only to feel her heart beat faster than it should. That soft face and those cute lips were drawing her in. She was quite close and she can smell the shampoo that she used after her bath. The smell of strawberry was filling her nostrils, making her even more attracted to the little girl. She was soon thinking about what she saw Konata and Miyuki did before. How her role model moaned in delight with a beautiful voice. She soon wondered how Yutaka would sound if she actually went down to actually do it. She could feel her cheeks grow warmer and the need to relief her stress was returning.

Minami didn't want to do it in a room full of girls, and was even more reluctant with Yutaka right next to her but it was just eating her. The best she can do was to do it as quietly as possible. With that in mind, she let her hand slowly move down and slid into her pants to find her core once again. Although it wasn't as wet as before, it will be once she starts. She started to rub herself, slowly wetting her folds. She could feel the ecstasy begin to spread through her body, thinking of what she wishes she was doing to her best friend. Her fingers began to go into her, causing her to let out a moan, keeping it at a low as possible. She stirred her insides, getting more of her juices coming out, enjoying the lust and desire to release. She was reaching further into her, imagining that it was Yutaka that was touching her. She thought of how it might feel to have the little girl reach into her, feeling her most sensitive area. Just thinking about it was causing her to moan a little louder than before without even thinking.

Yutaka sleeping quite happily but it was disturbed by a sound. She didn't pay much heed to it and head back to sleep. The sound though was beginning to get a little louder and it was starting to bother her a little. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to figure out where it was coming from. She turned around seeing that it was coming from behind her and was looking at Minami who seemed like she was breathing heavily. The taller girl didn't notice the cherry head since her eyes are closed.

"Minami-chan…?" Yutaka called out causing her to jump in surprise. "Are you ok?"

Minami was in shock. Yutaka is wide awake, looking at her and asking if she was fine. All of her muscles just completely tensed up with her fingers stopping completely. If she finds out now, she would never want to be around her again. The mere thought of being rejected would be all too much. She had to think of something and it had to be fast.

"I-I'm fine. D-Don't worry about m-me. Just go back to sleep." Minami said.

"But you were making weird sounds. Did you have a bad dream? Are you feeling sick?"

"I-It's nothing like that. It's h-hard to explain."

"Oh... I won't ask then but is there anything I can at least help you with?"

Minami was soon lying there quietly, thinking about what she just said. The thought of having Yutaka to do what she wants her to do but it was wrong. She was this close, her vagina was burning up and she was ready for the taking. But she knows that it was something that could completely destroy what she has. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Yutaka was starting to worry. Minami was never this quiet for this long. What is it that was causing her to think so hard? Is that difficult for her to ask or is it that she was getting annoyed with her. She highly doubts that it was the latter reason but it was making her worry to the point that she had to speak up.

"Minami-chan, are you going to answer?"

"Er… I…" Minami soon blurted it out whatever came to mind. "Breasts!" It was the worse one possible.

"H-Huh?"

Minami was now a deer caught in the headlights, or more so if that is possible. She had to follow up with something that could make some form of sense to what she just said.

"W-What I meant to say was… that we didn't finish with the, lactating thing…"

"Oh right we didn't finish did we? So do you want to continue?"

"Y-Yeah, I would like that."

Yutaka smiled and was glad to help her out again. Though Minami in truth wished she didn't ask her. This was the worst thing she has ever done. She was using Yutaka for her sexual desires without her actually noticing it. She wanted to tell the truth about what she was doing but she was frightened. She doesn't know how she would react to it. Will she be sympathetic or will she be furious about it. She doesn't know and now that she was this far in, there's no way she could tell her to stop now. All she could do is just keep quiet and hope that she can end it without her noticing.

She finally removed her wet hand from her pants but she was glad that it was dark so Yutaka can't see it. She was unbuttoning her shirt for a second time. It was odd having to do it again but the reason for this one was more out of lust rather than help in growth. She then moved her shirt enough expose her chest. The little girl began scooting over closer to her until she was right up and close to her. She placed her left hand to reach out and pressed it against the smooth skin she has. The tall girl was soon turning red having to be touched again. She was still not used to having someone else touch her. The cherry headed girl moved her head up to one of her nipples and began to suck on it. Minami moaned slightly feeling hot breath and a wet tongue touching her again.

Yutaka paid no heed to it and just did what she was meant to do, remembering what her cousin showed her. Her tongue was making circles around it, flicking it about against the now hard nipple. Minami was moaning, enjoying the sensation that was running through her body. Unlike last time, her hands are underneath the covers so she doesn't have to worry about being caught or at least lower her chance of getting caught. She slid past her pants once again with the somewhat sticky hand. It was odd having to touch herself with her soiled hand. She wasn't sure how to explain it but it was making her feel excited doing it. At least it was still wet so she was able to insert her fingers back in again. She let out a sigh of content and began to move them in and out. The ecstasy of Yutaka sucking on her and touching herself just felt amazing. It was sending all sorts of feelings through her entire body and she can feel her core burning. She was doing whatever she can to not make too much noise to wake up the other girls in the room. She doesn't want to go through that again.

Yutaka was not really paying attention with what was going and only focused on trying to help Minami. In honesty, she was beginning to feel a somewhat strange doing this after a certain amount of time. She couldn't explain what the feeling is but she was beginning to rub her legs together in annoyance. It was the first time she ever felt like this and she was somehow very tempted to touch herself but she fought the urge. As she rubbed, she accidently kneaded between her best friend's legs who gasped in surprised. Yutaka pulled back.

"I'm sorry Minami-chan!" Yutaka said. "That was an accident!"

"I-It's ok." Minami said as she tried to compose herself. That knee only made her feel even wetter. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I asked because I felt something wet…!" Yutaka soon realized that she stumbled on something she shouldn't have stumbled. Minami on her part was starting to sweat bullets because she doesn't know what to do. "D-Don't worry! I-I won't tell anyone that you wet the bed!"

If it was possible, steam would be coming out of her ears because she was embarrassed to the point she wish she was dead. This was worse than being caught masturbating. There was no way she was going to be known as a bed wetter to her.

"T-That's not the case!" Minami said, trying to keep it at a low enough volume. "I didn't wet the bed! I was…!" She began to hesitate with the word now caught in her throat. "I…was…"

Yutaka waited for her to answer her question since she doesn't really know what was going on at this point. She was getting very confused about what everything has been going on and she hoped that Minami would explain why she was like this. The aforementioned girl was still trying to find the right words to explain what was wrong but it all seemed to lead to the same conclusion. She finally gave in since it there was no other way to go about it.

"I…was… masturbating…" Minami finally answered and waited for her shock reaction and hate that will come next.

Yutaka was actually quiet when she heard that. It didn't click after five seconds. Once it did all she did was just blush furiously, trying to comprehend that her best friend was touching herself. She doesn't doubt that the girl in front of her would do that sort of thing but to find out that she was doing it right in front of her was something that was blowing her mind. It took her a good amount of time for her to finally gain back some composure and answer.

"I-It's ok!" Yutaka answered her. "I-I mean e-everyone has d-done it at l-least once so you have nothing to worry about! E-Everyone has those s-sorts of urges! I-I'm not even g-going to ask either s-so it's all ok!"

Minami was beginning to feel even worse than before. It doesn't seem like Yutaka was angry at her, she doesn't look like she is at least, but she ended up leaving the worse possible impression. She can't even tell her the reason to why she was doing this because Yutaka clearly didn't want to hear it.

They laid there silently unable to say anything else from it all. All they could feel is the tension of awkwardness between the two of them. Minami was too embarrassed and ashamed of herself of what has happened. There was nothing she could say to change the situation. Yutaka herself was unable to say anything either because she found a part of best friend's life that she was having a bit of a problem to actually comprehend. She sees the tall girl as a calm, caring person who wouldn't have that sort of needs, or at least needs that are that strong. The tension was just killing them and they have to do end it right now.

"I-!" They both said at the same time. "You first-!" They did it again. "No you-!" This was beginning to get annoying.

Yutaka decided to cover her mouth and said what she wanted to say.

"I wanted to say that we should talk about this some other time ok? Right now I'm a little overwhelmed and I can't really handle it."

Minami only looked at her and only nodded at her.

"Thanks Minami-chan." Yutaka smiled at her and removed her hand from her face. "Well, let's go back to sleep ok?"

"Y-Yeah…" Minami said. "G-Good night Yutaka."

"You too Minami-chan." Yutaka soon turned around to finally sleep.

Minami did the same and tried to head to sleep. She was still feeling terrible though because of everything that she had done so far. But for now, she wanted to stop thinking about it. All she wanted to do now is just sleep and not think about it at all. She just hopes that sleep comes in fast.

On the bed where Konata and Miyuki were sleeping on, on the other hand, they heard everything that was going on. Miyuki sighed in relief that everything was fine between them for now.

"Aw man." Konata said. "And I thought that it was going to get kinky in here again."

"Izumi-san." Miyuki said in disappointment.

"I'm kidding Miyuki. But still, they should be fine."

"Are you sure about that? I'm actually quite worried about what will happen next."

"Trust me. They should be able to handle whatever they have to do. Let's just leave them alone and head to sleep for now ok?"

"Ok then. I hope you're right."

Konata kissed her on the lips and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that they'll just fine."

**Getting this out there, the part with Minami roaming around the living room alone to the point she sat behind the couch was done by StaminaRose.**

**But other than that, that's another chapter done and, with any luck, the last chapter will end the entire Bad Touch fic. But I got to say this. As I was proofreading as well as I can, I began to relook at another way to interpret Konata's and Miyuki's relationship to that of friends with benefits. Now, that's not my style, I enjoy writing cute romances, and crazy BDSM/S&M yuri but when I re-look at it, it can be that of friends with benefits. If I did re-write it to fit it, it can be that. But after everything I've read, and same with all of you, there is no way that it leads to that. But who knows, Stamina probably had something else in mind, I don't know. But whatever the case, I wrote it as it is because I believe that outcome is better.**

**Kyonko: Now that I look at it, it does look like it can be.**

**Moving on, the next chapter will be the last, with any luck. But as for now, I'm busy with reality so you all are going to need to be patient.**

**Until then, see you all later.**


End file.
